


December 3rd

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 3rd

One, two. Tick, tick, tick. By the time ChangMin glanced up from his wristwatch another minute and fifteen seconds had gone by. A crease marked his forehead and a scowl was on his face. Glancing again it was already ten minutes past seven p.m.

“Of course he's late,” he mumbled to himself, the crease between his eyes deepening when he shoved his gloved hands back into the pockets of his coat. It was dark outside already, the street lamps shedding light on the street and ChangMin hopped from one foot to the other to keep himself warm.

He glanced at the sales booth to his right uneasily and cursed mentally when one fine fir tree after the other was sold as a Christmas Tree to yet another family. Darting his eyes once more on his wristwatch another fifteen minutes had gone by. The scowl hardened more when the salesman of the fir tree booth slowly but surely started to clean up. He wanted to close on time. And that meant if ChangMin didn't get a tree by 8 p.m. sharply, he would make sure that YooChun's head would roll before Christmas was over.

“I should've done this by myself,” he muttered and sighed deeply. The crease between his eyes appeared to be frozen by now and didn't vanish when finally, after another five minutes, YooChun came running down the street and waved his arms excitedly and all but screamed ChangMin's name all over the place. It earned him a clout on the head once he reached the taller lad.

“Ouch, what was that for?” YooChun whined and rubbed the back of his head.

“You're an idiot blurting my name around like that in public. Besides, you're far too late,” ChangMin retorted, his arms folded before his chest and the scowl apparent on his face.

“Sorry?” YooChun tried with a silly smile and earned himself another clout.

“Let's get moving. I want that damn tree and get home before JaeJoong calls and acts like a worried mother. And you don't want me missing dinner, for sure,” ChangMin all but threatened and pushed YooChun towards the booth. The older chuckled amused and bumped ChangMin's shoulder.

“Come on. Be honest and tell me that deep down you're happy that I volunteered to go with you,” YooChun remarked and grinned wide when a hue of red came across ChangMin's cheeks.

“Shut up. You didn't volunteer, you imposed on coming with me,” ChangMin huffed and stalked towards a tree that caught his eye.

“Doesn't matter. You're still happy,” YooChun declared and whistled a joyful tune. He ruffled ChangMin's head when reaching the tree and earned himself another clout when he registered the scowl being gone from ChangMin's face together with the crease between his eyes. And of course because he couldn't let ChangMin's reddened cheeks pass without a comment.


End file.
